


Tricks for Treats

by LadiSaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awesome Bulma Briefs, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiSaiyan/pseuds/LadiSaiyan
Summary: Bulma always hands out candy every year at Capsule Corp, and her visitors cant wait to see her handcrafted costumes. This year's costume is something different, and will it stir up tricks or treats with the resident Saiyan Prince?





	Tricks for Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was super fun to write, and I am sorry I went full shameless on this. I wanted to go wholesome, but, nah. 
> 
> There isn't much to say, I don't think, except that I am honored to be part of this little collection with such a fun group of writers. And a super duper big thank you to my amazing beta, Lady_Red for checking this over for me and helping me out with my writing. You're the best! 
> 
> Read on, and tell me what you think! Reviews and kudos are like cookies fresh from the oven! 😊

It was Halloween, one of Bulma's most favorite holidays. She always dressed up to hand out candy to the kids that came to Capsule Corp, and you bet they were the ones with the full sized bars, and not just full sized, but King sized ones. Of course Bulma Briefs had a reputation to uphold, and if you wanted the good candy on Halloween, Capsule Corporation was where you'd find it. Her mom, Panchy, made the best caramel apples, and they'd always have a never ending supply of those as well. You could expect to find the bubbly blonde matriarch in the kitchen, dipping bright green apples into gooey caramel for hours on end the week before Halloween night, filling tray after tray with the sweet treat. 

While the candy was of course one of the most anticipated things at Capsule Corp, everyone loved to see what costume Bulma Briefs was sporting each year. Some years she chose something cute, the next a scary ghoul, and the following a racy little getup, always mixing it up just for fun. Being the creative genius she was, and having a seamstress for a mother, Bulma always handmade her costumes, sometimes with a little help from Panchy on the sewing end. 

This year, the blue haired heiress had just finished bringing the last box of King sized bars up to the hall by the front door, and she was just about ready to go get into costume. The sun was beginning its descent in the western sky, signaling the day was coming to a close. The trick-or-treat festivities would be starting soon enough. 

Bulma sighed in relief, and trained her ear to listen for the sound of the gravity room. Hearing the steady thrum of the simulator, she knew her Saiyan houseguest was still busy training. Bulma had given him fair warning about Halloween, given that this would be his first experience with the Earth holiday, and she didn't want anyone incinerated by a ki blast should he be caught off guard by garishly costumed children. 

As she made her way upstairs to change, a laugh bubbled from her lips. She couldn't wait until he saw her. Oh, how she hoped he would come out of the gravity room at some point. Bulma had really gone for it this year with her costume, and well, perhaps she should be hoping that he wouldn't just kill her on the spot when he saw what she came up with. She pushed the door open to her room and went in. 

On her bed was a box containing her late night work over the past month or so. While she had been redesigning Vegeta's Saiyan armor with earth textiles, she decided that it would be fun to create a feminine version for herself for Halloween. First, because she thoroughly enjoyed riling up the proclaimed Saiyan Prince, and two, because she found his body suit and armor to be rather sexy in a way. With her body full of ample curves and her lovely breasts, she'd be able to rock it for sure, especially if she designed the armor plating to fit a female bust. So, she'd worked on a design, and came up with something that adequately matched what he'd worn on Namek, minus the shoulder plates. 

Bulma slipped into the soft, but tough fabric of the body suit, pulling the royal blue legs on, and then following with the top. It fit her snugly and hugged her curves in all the right places. She put on the armor plate, snapping it into place, admiring how well she'd nailed the fit. Of course, she'd also made herself a pair of white gloves as well as white and gold matching boots too, and pulled those on, grinning at herself in the mirror. She looked good, damn good. 

The heiress had contemplated going all out and copying his hair and creating a wig, but in that case, imitation isn't always flattery, and knowing the grumpy Saiyan, she figured that would be pushing it too far. Bulma let her long, straightened hair fall down her back, and decided to pull up a half side ponytail, like she used to wear during her adventures with Goku in the old days. Ever since she'd gotten rid of her perm, she'd been lacking ideas of things to do with her hair. That would have to do. She looked herself over in the mirror, and was overall pleased with how the armor set had come out. It wasn't just a costume, it was just as functional as the armor set she'd made for Vegeta. 

A quick glance out the window showed a setting sun, so Bulma made her way down to the kitchen, where Panchy was setting out the trays of caramel apples. She looked up at Bulma with a grin. 

"My, Bulma, that turned out quite well if I do say so myself. You're the spitting image of that young Prince, but of course since you're my beautiful girl, you pull it off so well, my dear!" Panchy giggled. 

"Thanks mom, we'll see what Vegeta thinks. He's either going to kill me on the spot, or...I don't even know," Bulma said, matching her mom's laugh with her own.

"That boy must still be training, I bet. Oh, how he works himself so hard," Panchy said with a soft shake of her head. 

"It's just who he is. He'd beat himself to a pulp if it meant beating Goku." Bulma replied, sarcastically. 

Panchy tutted, and laid out another tray of apples. 

"Mom, I think you have enough apples to feed an army." 

"Yeah, well, everyone loves them so I just want to be sure we have enough." A giggle. 

"I'm pretty sure we do. You bought 10 cases of 25 apples. That's plenty. I would have been sick of dipping apples into caramel after the first case." Bulma said with an eye roll, but a smile still played across her face. She loved her mom's silly antics around the holidays. 

There was a loud knock at the door, and a chorus of laughter seeped through the wall. 

"Well, it sounds like our first trick-or-treaters are here!" Bulma exclaimed, grabbing a bucket filled with the king sized candy bars. "Let's go show them what Capsule Corp is all about!" With that, she sauntered off to answer the door, her mother hot on her heels with a tray of caramel apples. 

They continued this process throughout the evening, opening and closing the door as the trick-or-treaters came and went, oohing and aahing at their costumes. Bulma got a handful of compliments on her "unique" and "edgy" costume this year, and a few of the older trick-or-treaters asked her what video game it was from. The blue haired heiress just chuckled and told them that it was more realistic than they realized, and that it wouldn't be found in any game. 

An hour or two had passed and most of the smaller children had already finished their rounds for the night, the remaining trick-or-treaters were the older kids looking to score some extra candy or more than just fun sized goodies. The knocks were becoming less frequent and the time on the clock was growing later. 

Bulma and her mother were checking over what was left of the candy supply when a loud, grumpy voice broke them out of their concentration. 

"Woman, what is this disgusting brown stuff on the outside of this apple, and why is it on a stick?" 

The blue haired heiress looked up and down the hallway to find the Saiyan Prince, wearing nothing but training shorts and a towel draped across his neck, sweaty and red faced, holding a caramel apple with a large bite out of it. He had a disgusted look on his face. 

"Uh, it's called caramel, Vegeta." 

"Well, it sticks to my teeth and the roof of my mouth and I don't like it. Why would you do something like that to a perfectly good fruit?" He questioned, staring at the apple like it had bitten him instead of the other way around. 

"Well, it's a Halloween tradition...many people make them, and we've done it here at Capsule Corp for a long time. We hand them out to the trick-or-treaters." Bulma explained. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find a small ghost (a costume made from what was likely a sheet with holes cut for eyes), a pumpkin, and a cat on the walkway. 

"Trick or Treat!" The kids yelled in unison. 

"My, don't you three look adorable!" Panchy exclaimed, and handled them each a caramel apple, as Bulma put a king sized candy bar in each of their trick or treat bags. 

After a polite thank you and happy smiles, the three costumed children took off running down the walkway to their next destination.

"Aww, the children are always dressed so adorable. Don't you think so, Vegeta?" Panchy asked sweetly, turning to glance at him. When she did, she noticed he was staring down the hallway at the door, eyes wide. "My, Vegeta, it looks like you're surprised. I know it's your first Halloween, have you never seen children dressed up before?" 

Vegeta stayed silent. His eyes weren't on the kids, although he had seen them briefly, before he noticed the blue haired woman. When she moved, it had caught his attention immediately. He gaped. She was wearing an exact copy of his armor and bodysuit. Except, the armor was tailored to fit a female. He was sure his mouth was hanging open like a fish, and he willed it closed. 

"Vegeta?" The women's blonde mother asked again. 

"Be quiet, I don't care about some dressed up children." He hissed, taking a few strides toward Bulma. "Woman. What in the hell are you doing?" 

Bulma looked up at him and feigned innocence. "What do you mean? What does it look like I'm doing? I'm handing out candy to the kids, it's Halloween!" She flashed him a smile. 

"You know damned well what I mean," he growled. "What you're wearing, woman."

"Oh...you mean this?" She paused, and looked down at her outfit. "It's my halloween costume. I figured while I was making your new armor, I'd make a set for me to wear." 

He snarled. "You think it is a joke to wear my race's armor and clothing as a costume for a stupid holiday?" 

Bulma's eyes flew wide. "No..no, not at all. Exactly the opposite, actually. More of a respect thing. I thought it was really cool and thought maybe I could honor you by wearing it." She explained, backpedaling. 

Vegeta paused, not expecting that answer. "Tch. If you say so. Goodnight, woman. Enjoy your stupid holiday." He disappeared a few moments later down the hallway. Bulma faintly heard the door to his room slam a minute or so later. 

\-------

Once the last trick-or-treater had come and gone, Bulma cleaned up and bid her mother a goodnight and went up to her own room. She closed the door behind her, and sat down on her bed with a sigh. She took her hair out of the side ponytail, and began absentmindedly brushing it. 

The blue haired heiress heard her door open, and she looked up. The Saiyan Prince was the last person she expected to see walking into her room after his outburst earlier. He was still wearing nothing but training shorts, but he at least appeared to have showered. 

He came and stood a few feet from her bed, arms crossed, staring at her. 

"Vegeta, I...I'm sorry if my choosing to make and wear your armor for my Halloween costume was in poor taste. I did not intend to upset or offend you. I just thought it would be fun, and I've always admired the armor and the way it looks. Your people have a unique style...and I thought it would be fun to give it a try." Bulma said, quietly. It was unlike her to offer an open apology like this, especially to the Saiyan, but his intimidating stare was more pressing than usual. 

"That's not why I'm here, woman." 

"Uh, okay. So...then why are you here?" She asked. 

"Because I don't think you realize what you wearing that Saiyan armor does to me." Vegeta said, voice low and husky. 

Bulma's eyes widened. "What?" 

"You heard me."

"What do you mean?" 

"Bulma. I am one of three Saiyans left. You understand that, correct? Myself. Kakarot, and Kakarot's half breed brat. We are all males. There are no Saiyan females alive anywhere in this entire universe. You may not be a true, physical Saiyan, in that you lack a tail and lack the strength of a Saiyan, but your attitude and behaviors often mimic that of one. Seeing you in that armor….you don't understand." Vegeta grated out. 

Bulma stared at him, eyes wide. "You said my name. You've never said my name before." 

"Never mind that." He growled. "You wearing that armor...I...I want to fuck you. Now." 

"Excuse me?!" Bulma gasped. 

"You have ears, did you not hear me clearly?" The Saiyan pressed, pinning her with a stare. 

"I heard you just fine, but you can't think you're just going to walk in here and demand I have sex with you! It doesn't work that way! And you call ME vulgar!" Bulma cried, standing up to face him. 

"See, and you would have made a perfect Saiyan, with that attitude. If only you had a tail…" he trailed off, closing the distance between the two of them. "Woman, I know you want me. You've wanted me for a while, I've seen the way you look at me, and I can smell it on you. You can't hide it from me any longer." 

Vegeta pulled her into his arms, wrapping his strong, muscular arms around her, cupping his hands around her ass. His lips crashed down on hers, and she couldn't deny it, she did want him. She met his lips with gusto, kissing him back, snaking her arms around his neck. 

It was like a surging rush of warmth as she felt a heat begin to pool in her lower belly while she kissed him. His insistent mouth was parting her shaking lips, sending wild shockwaves through her body, eliciting sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling.

His hands moved up her body, tugging at her armor, releasing the clips so that he could pull it up and over her head. They paused their heated kiss briefly as he removed the armor, but his lips were right back on hers as soon as it was off. Vegeta ran his hands across the soft fabric of the bodysuit, lingering on her breasts, giving them a soft squeeze. Bulma moaned lightly through the kiss, her own hands wandering up to his muscular, bare chest. 

Vegeta broke off the kiss and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed. He, more gently than she expected, set her down against her pillows, and climbed over her. Nibbling on her ear, he trailed hot kisses down her cheek and then her neck. He tugged at the bodysuit. 

"As much as I'd love to take you while you're wearing an exact copy of my armor, woman, it is in the way. Take it off. I don't want to hear your blathering for days if I rip it off of you, so help me remove it." He ordered, his voice still low and husky. His onyx eyes penetrated her blue ones with a needy stare, and he started to pull at the arms of the bodysuit as she began removing it. She worked her way out of it quickly. 

A few moments later, all that remained were her undergarments. She had chosen a supportive push up sports bra to help with the voluptuous appearance of her breasts in the armor, and a matching athletic pair of no-show underwear. She hadn't expected the night to take a turn like this, or perhaps she'd chosen something a bit different to wear beneath the bodysuit, but oh well. At least the set wasn't unattractive, by any means. 

Vegeta moved down until he was on his knees between her legs, and he ran two fingers over her already damp underwear, looking up at her. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest and even more so in his ears, he was positive she could hear it too. 

"You're wet for me already, woman." 

He rubbed her sex a little more, and Bulma squirmed in anticipation. He moved the fabric aside, feeling her soft, wet folds between his fingers. The blue haired heiress dug her hands into the sheets, biting her lip as he dipped a finger inside her hot center, slowly pushing it in and then back out, teasingly. His other hand found it's way up beneath her bra, squeezing at one of her breasts and the nipple as he continued to work her feminine fold. She arched her back in pleasure, and whimpered. 

"Do you like that, Bulma?" He asked, putting emphasis on her name. 

"Mmm, yes," she moaned out, opening her eyes to glance at the handsome Saiyan. 

His breathing had gotten heavier, and he was leaning down into her body, his swollen member pressing into the bed below him. The Saiyan Prince's body felt as if it was on fire, his skin hot and awash with desire. A rumbled moan escaped from his lips as Vegeta reached for her panties and tore them off in one swift motion.

"You won't be needing those any longer," he said, and laid down on his stomach, pressing his lips into her hot center. She gasped in surprise, both at the abrupt removal of her garment and because he began lapping at her warm juices, pushing the tip of his tongue just inside to taste her sweetness. His warm breath on her most intimate area made her insides flutter. Her body shook in anticipation, as Vegeta dipped his finger back in as he licked at her nub, her moans increasing as her climax drew near. He flicked his tongue rapidly while diving his finger in and out, stopping to suck at her clit, and her orgasm hit her like a bolt of lightning, striking fast and hard. She cried out his name, and grabbed his shoulder as she came. 

"Good girl." The Saiyan Prince said, his voice almost purr-like. "Now you're even more ready for me." He shucked off his shorts like he'd done it a million times, kicking them backwards off the end of the bed. Bulma looked up at him with her oceanic eyes, their swimming depths catching his dark ones in their pools as he positioned himself at her entrance. 

Before he could push inside, she reached down and grabbed his rock hard length, and gave it a few hard pumps, and he let out a deep moan. Dragging the tip across her canal, she coated his length with her slick juices, and when he couldn't wait any longer, he pushed through her entrance with a satisfied grunt. She gasped in pleasured surprise, as his girth filled her.

After a very brief pause, he began setting a pace, drawing himself in and out, emphasizing the dive back inside her warmth. They were both moaning, as Bulma wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing him down to her chest. Her neck was so close...and he couldn't help himself. The pleasure overcame him in a wave of utter ecstasy, and he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck, marking her as his mate in the Saiyan culture. She cried out in surprise, bucking her hips upward, and he grunted in response, burying his shaft further inside her center. 

The taste of her blood on his lips spurred him on, and he quickened his pace, rocking his hips forward and back as she matched him, her hips rolling along with. Her soft cries of pleasure met his ears, sending shockwaves through his body, and as she neared her climax, he could feel her body tense beneath him. 

"Oh...oh Vegeta, I'm so close…" Bulma moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders, bringing him close to his own release. 

With a few hard thrusts, the Saiyan Prince brought Bulma over the edge, her second climax of the night rocking her like a tidal wave.

"Vegeta!" She cried out. 

As her feminine walls contracted with her orgasm, that was the final tipping point for Vegeta. 

"Nnhhh, Bulma!" He grunted, spilling his seed inside her. 

A few moments passed, as they caught their breath, panting. Vegeta slowly withdrew from the blue haired heiress, and swung his legs off the side of the bed. 

"Wow." Bulma said, leaning back against her pillow. "That was not what I was expecting for tonight." 

"Well, if you're going to dress like a Saiyan, you can expect to be fucked like a Saiyan." Vegeta replied, plainly. 

"I didn't realize it would have that effect on you, Vegeta." Bulma murmured, resting her hand on his bare leg. "Oh, but what the hell was with that bite? That fucking hurt, you jerk! Just because it's Halloween doesn't mean you need to go all vampire on me. I mean, I know you like blood and all, but come on!" 

Vegeta turned and looked at the mark he'd left on her neck. It was indeed enough to leave a scar, which meant by the laws on Vegetasei, should it still exist, she was now his mate. Earthlings were so weak, if a little bite bothered her so much, he thought. 

"I...got carried away in the moment. It will heal in a few days. You won't die from it, so quit your caterwauling." A pause as he thought for a moment. "What is a vampire?" He asked.

"A vampire? They're bloodsucking, humanlike creatures with long pointy teeth, and they can turn into bats! Supposedly they don't exist, but no one really knows. There has been evidence found over the years that points to vampires existing, but no one has ever really seen one. There's just a lot of tales and stories about them. And of course, bats and vampires are big around Halloween. Go figure, right? They like to bite humans and sometimes animals, and suck their blood. Oh! And they sleep during the day because the sun burns them." Bulma explained. 

Vegeta chuckled. "I like these vampires." 

"You would." Bulma shot him a smirk. 

The Saiyan Prince decided discussing the mate mark would best be left for another night, he'd rather not piss off his new mate on the first evening. And eventually, for it to be a full mating, she'd have to bite him back, and who knows how he'd convince her of that one. Maybe this vampire thing would come in handy somehow, he laughed darkly to himself. 

"Are you sleeping in here, badman? It's pretty late." Bulma asked, looking at him as she yawned. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. The Saiyan Prince had never bedded with anyone for the sole purpose of sleeping, only fucking. But considering he'd just mated her, he had no reason to turn her down. With a sigh, he moved to the other side of the bed. 

"Saiyans don't often share beds. The time of sleep is one's weakest time, when they are unguarded and not alert to their surroundings. To share a bed with another is a sign of trust." Vegeta said, his words soft and full of meaning. If he couldn't quite divulge his secret of taking her as his mate just yet, perhaps that will do in the meantime. He lay beside her, pulling the blanket up to his chest. 

Bulma's mouth opened slightly in surprise, and she quickly closed it. "I understand. Thank you, Vegeta." 

"Tch. Don't get used to it, woman." 

She snuggled up next to him, and rested her hand on his chest. He sighed, and closed his eyes.


End file.
